


El día que lo cambió todo

by amandabeicker



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 02:30:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandabeicker/pseuds/amandabeicker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Con la cercanía de los exámenes, Rory y Amy deciden empezar a estudiar juntos en la biblioteca de Leadworth, pero la concentración no siempre acompaña.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El día que lo cambió todo

**Author's Note:**

> Pre-series. Sin ningún spoiler destacable.

Cuando tiempo después pensara en ese momento, Rory siempre recordaría el reluciente sol anaranjado que aquella tarde bañaba la Biblioteca Municipal de Leadworth. Era un día demasiado bonito para estar estudiando, pero Rory Williams era un chico sensato y con un elevado sentido de la responsabilidad, y sabía que no había forma alguna de postergar la tarde de estudio. Amy… no tanto. A principios del mes había accedido a preparar los exámenes con semanas de antelación, siempre y cuando no tuviera que hacerlo sola, y Rory había estado dispuesto a acceder al trato.

Así que habían empezado a verse todas las tardes, estableciendo una rutina diaria que a él le resultaba cuanto menos agradable, aunque estuviera aderezada por el característico olor de los libros de texto y el color de los subrayadores. Quedaban sobre las cinco y, como se había visto venir desde un primer momento, Rory era el que llegaba antes (mucho antes). Se quedaba esperándola en la puerta de la biblioteca, con su mochila de tela colgada de cualquier forma en un hombro y la música del mp3 retumbándole en los oídos; hasta que, en algún momento entre las cinco y cuarto y las cinco y media, sus ojos verdosos captaban la característica figura de Amy en la lejanía. El resto de la tarde eran apuntes, esquemas, y susurros contenidos en el habitual silencio de la biblioteca.

El planning de estudio había demostrado funcionar bastante bien hasta entonces. Aquel día, sin embargo, Rory estaba teniendo bastantes problemas para mantener su habitualmente elevada concentración. Quizá era que no había dormido bien, o que su por lo general inquebrantable voluntad estaba empezando a ceder, ¿quién sabía? La cuestión era que le estaba resultando bastante difícil centrarse en la interminable pila de papeles que, repleta de post-its y marcadores (Rory era extremadamente metódico estudiando), descansaba sobre la mesa. Amy, a su lado, no parecía tener el mismo problema. Tenía la vista puesta en sus apuntes, con sus pupilas moviéndose rápidamente de un lado a otro del papel, barriendo las líneas con los ojos, mientras su mano se dedicaba a subrayar alguna que otra palabra en cada párrafo. El anaranjado sol que entraba por los ventanales de la biblioteca iluminaba suavemente su cara, acentuando el color de sus ojos y el rojo de su pelo. Y entonces, a Rory le asaltó por primera vez una idea que ya no volvería a abandonar su mente: nunca había visto a una mujer tan preciosa en toda su vida.

—¿Qué estás mirando, idiota? —le soltó Amy, burlona. Había vuelto la vista hacia él, y el movimiento había hecho que unos cuantos mechones rojizos se le revolvieran ante los ojos.

Rory parpadeó, confundido, saliendo de su ensimismamiento como si le hubieran pegado una bofetada. Sintió como el calor de la vergüenza empezaba a cubrir sus mejillas: —¿Eh? ¿Qué?

—Que te veo muy disperso hoy, y eso que todo esto fue idea tuya. Pensaba que Biología era tu asignatura favorita.

—¡Lo es! Lo es, es que estaba… —Rory se detuvo, y alargó la frase unos instantes mientras pensaba en la excusa más convincente—… pensando.

—Ya, pues a pensar menos, y a estudiar más —repuso Amy, risueña. Y añadió, con una genuina sonrisa—… señor enfermero.

El apelativo le hizo sonreír inevitablemente. Ésa era Amy Pond. Amy, dulce, encantadora y, sobre todo, escocesa hasta la médula, con aquel acento tan suyo que era imposible imaginarla sin él. Amy, toda sonrisas, espontaneidad y tardes de sol. La fascinación de Rory no le impidió lo más mínimo hacer la pertinente corrección: — _Futuro_ señor enfermero.

—¡Lo que sea! —exclamó ella, y la voz de más que se le escapó entre el susurro provocó que uno de los usuarios de la biblioteca les chistara escandalosamente. Ambos se encogieron ligeramente, sobresaltados, antes de compartir una mirada cómplice; la clase de mirada que suele ir seguida de una explosión de carcajadas. Sin embargo, estaban en la biblioteca, así que lo único que hubo fue una ligera risa escapándose entre los labios de Amy, sin que ella se molestara por evitarlo.

—Venga, concentrémonos, o no acabaremos nunca —susurró ella, sin que la sonrisa divertida abandonara sus labios.

Y volvió a poner la vista en los apuntes, como si nada acabara de suceder. Pero algo sí que había cambiado, y Rory ya no iba a poder concentrarse más; al menos, no en lo que quedaba de tarde.

Porque fue justo ahí. Era difícil definir una razón, porque podían ser muchas, o podía no ser ninguna en particular. Quizá fuera por su risa, por lo muchísimo que estaba disfrutando de esa tarde con ella, o puede que porque las piezas del puzle estaban empezando a encajar. Porque fue ahí cuando Rory Williams se dio cuenta de que había muchas posibilidades de que estuviera empezando a enamorarse irremediablemente de Amy Pond.


End file.
